


下不为例

by datingpools



Category: Blackpool | Viva Blackpool (TV)
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 03:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20324251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/datingpools/pseuds/datingpools
Summary: pwp需要什么简介





	下不为例

“万一真的不是Ripley杀的人呢？”D.C.Blythe翻了个白眼，他已经在今天第三次劝说这个自作聪明的苏格兰情圣了。

Carlisle探长有些不耐烦，舔了一口快要化掉的柚子冰淇淋，又开始对他说教：“你还是没懂，我已经重新整合了所有资料，所有证据都指向Ripley。哦，而且他也已经承认了搬过尸体。”

“…但是你威胁证人做伪证。”Blythe有点气愤，他没想通作为一个警察怎么能这做出这种事，不管出于什么原因。

Carlisle根本没理他，伸出舌头接着舔着那个该死的冰淇淋。他的舌头可真是灵活，一定把Ripley的老婆伺候的很爽。

Blythe恶劣的想着，越来越生气。这个压不住翻涌气血的小伙子居然看着他的上司硬了。天啊，他居然气硬了。  
Blythe更生气了。

“你确定不是因为他老婆甩了你！”

Carlisle还是没有说话，一部分是因为震惊，还有一部分是因为他确实没有什么好辩解的。于是他用那双puppy eye瞪着Blythe整整尴尬了五秒钟。

“这和她没关系。”Carlisle很快冷静下来，语气不善，“现在，你给我回警局把资料整理好。”  
他侧过头把融化的冰淇淋给舔干净，露出一截漂亮的颈部曲线。

Blythe真是受够了这个不可理喻的上司和他该死的甜品。那些甜甜圈，棒棒糖，抹茶曲奇，粉色糖霜小饼干…还有冰淇淋，该死的柚子冰淇淋。

Carlisle发觉自己被拽进一条小巷子，然后被狠狠地摔到墙上。可怜的冰淇淋掉到胸口，Carlisle还没来得及惋惜一下嘴就被堵住了。

这简直是Carlisle感受过最粗暴的吻了，如果这也能算“吻”的话。

“Bly…嗯…”他刚想开口让这个发疯的小探员停下，对方的舌头就刺了进来。他刚刚咬的一口冰淇淋还没来得及咽下，就在对方的温度中融化成一滩糖水。  
那条作乱的软舌舔过他口腔里每一寸角落，几乎要舔干净他嘴里的冰淇淋了。

Blythe左手按着他的后脑勺，右手环着他的腰，Carlisle简直动弹不得，他伸出手想把Blythe推开。上帝啊，他怎么不知道这个小探员力气这么大。

Carlisle只觉得自己快窒息了，他膝盖发软，手臂只能虚挂在对方的肩膀上。好在Blythe终于放开他了，两人嘴间牵出一条糖丝。  
Carlisle擦干净嘴角的津液，撑着墙站着，眼角微红，大口喘着气。

出乎他意料的是，Blythe的情况和他差不太多。小探员脸红的就像烫伤，他的裤裆鼓起来了一大坨，无措地瞪着Carlisle。

显然Blythe自己也没搞清楚这个状况，作为一个可靠的上司，Carlisle强行咽下一口气：“你在发什么疯。”

Blythe没说话，他脑子里混乱极了，他也不知道为什么自己要这么做。他只是生气，老天，他快气哭了。  
他眨巴眨巴眼睛想把泪水憋回去。

Carlisle愣住了，然后“啧”了一下：“帮我把衣服洗了，我们就当这件事从没发生过。”  
他面目狰狞地整理好沾满冰淇淋的衣服，准备离开。

Blythe突然哭了，好像受了莫大的委屈一样。他一把扯过Carlisle，对着他的脖子咬了下去。  
我他妈究竟在干什么啊。Blythe这么想着，嘴上却一点也没放松。

“松开！”Carlisle痛的呲牙咧嘴，但是他的探员并不听他指挥。  
他颤抖着呼出一口气，揉了揉Blythe的头发：“好吧，探员，我大概懂了。但是我不想像个发情的高中生一样随便找个巷子就打炮。现在，松开你该死的嘴，开车去你家。”

Blythe震惊地看着Carlisle，觉得自己的老二又涨了一圈。

“仅此一次，下不为例。”他又补充了一句。

于是事情就这么发生了。

D.C.Blythe在自家1米2的小床上操弄着Peter.Robert.Carlisle，他的上司，Natalie Holden的小白脸。

他看着Carlisle，他的探长就像一个妓女一样跪在床上大张着双腿邀请他插进来。

Blythe俯身从他的肩胛骨亲到尾椎骨。在进入他的时候，Blythe又想到了Carlisle爱吃的那些甜品。

马卡龙，榴莲班戟，提拉米苏蛋糕，这个甜品做的混蛋干起来也像甜品似的。他的后穴软成一滩蜂蜜，他的皮肤摸起来触感好得像奶油，咬着又像果冻。  
还有棒棒糖，对，棒棒糖。他轻轻舔咬着Carlisle的耳朵：“Pete，你爱吃我的棒棒糖吗？”

他掐着这个苏格兰人的窄腰，狠狠地抽插着，Carlisle被撞的说不出一句完整的话，他不敢相信，他和Natalie做的时候也没有这么爽。

“Yes，ye-fu…ck！ah…fuck me hard！”

Blythe几乎次次都撞过他的敏感点。Carlisle爽的几乎要喘不过气来，他在床上像个放浪的婊子一样大声哭叫着。

Blythe把手指伸进他的嘴里搅动着。

“舔，pete，舔我。”

Carlisle已经完全被情欲淹没了。他不知道自己是怎么伸出舌头色情地舔着探员的手指的，也不记得自己是怎么说他有多想吃Blythe又大又粗的棒棒糖，是怎么哭着求他狠狠地操自己，怎么骑在他身上说他有多深多热，怎么吞吐着Blythe的老二，怎么小声抽噎着说他要被操坏了…

他根本不知道这场激烈的性事什么时候能到头，只迷迷糊糊地觉得好像有一条狗一直在舔他。

然后他在一片白光的极乐中释放了。

Carlisle醒过来的时候天已经完全黑了。他的胸口上还是干掉的冰淇淋和精液的混合物。他呻吟一声，慢慢坐起来，腰痛得差点让他又倒下去。

Blythe红着脸局促地坐在一边，不敢看他身上乱七八糟的痕迹。

“呃…我给你带了咖啡和甜甜圈。”

Carlisle翻了个白眼：“我需要先清理一下。”

“嗯…浴室就在那边…”

“我是说，我的腰快断了。你最好帮帮我。”

Blythe的脸更红了。他扶着Carlisle，半天才憋出一句话：“…呃，那个，我很抱歉。”

Carlisle的脸黑了。

“仅此一次，下不为例。”

**Author's Note:**

> 饿死我了，自割腿肉


End file.
